Wilt
'Wilt '''is an imaginary friend and one of the main characters in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. His creator was a child named Jordan Michaels who later became a professional basketball player (a play on Michael Jordan). Jordan imagined Wilt as the perfect basketball trainer, partner, and friend. The ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends movie Good Wilt Hunting reveals Wilt's past: the identity of his creator and how Wilt ended up at Foster's. Due to a bully and his imaginary friend, Foul Larry, challenging Wilt and Jordan to a game of basketball, Wilt sustained the injures he has today and lost the basketball game (due to the bully's team's cheating). During the game, when the large Foul Larry was about to fall on Jordan, Wilt saved his creator by pushing him out of the way, causing him to break one of his eye-stalks and lose an arm. Wilt felt like a failure and ran away, hiding from Jordan when he tried to find him, eventually leaving New York and traveling across the country to Foster's. Because of this painful past, Wilt tries always to be extremely cheerful and to apologizes for nearly everything he says or does, and to be one of the most helpful members of Foster's. He's also best friends with Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Coco, Cheese, Mr. Herriman, and Frankie. Wilt later reunited temporarily with his creator, who is now a major basketball star, and made amends. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Past I n the Past, Wilt can be found handing out missions in the Cul-de-Sac, as Eduardo did in the Future. During the mission where the player has to fight Fusion Father, Wilt explains that he and the other friends put up the "Re:Fuse" posters made of Imaginary Energy in Habitat Homes to weaken Fuse's monsters. Wilt is a large part of the game, as he is involved with many missions early on in the game. Fusion Wilt For some reason, Fusion Wilt appears more like a robotic machine rather than Wilt himself. Fusion Wilt's robotic appearance serves as a reference to Wilt's alter ego, 'Lord Snotzax '(Which he took on in the Foster's Home episode "Make Believe It or Not"). It is believed that Fusion Wilt is affected by Imaginary Energy, which makes a Fusion either extremely ridiculous, or forces the Fusion to do a good deed, such as Fusion Eduardo telling you where he is. Other Appearances Players can get a set based on Lord Snotzax if they complete Guide missions from Edd. There is a line of Atomic Suckulator shatterguns, which is what Wilt called a vaccum cleaner in the Foster's Home episode "Bloooo". Gallery WIlt_orig.jpg|Wilt's original design from the cartoon Fusion Fall Wilt.png|Biography page (OG game model) Lord Snotzax Helmet.png|Lord Snotzax Helmet Lord Snotzax Torso.png|Lord Snotzax Torso Lord Snotzax Wings.png|Lord Snotzax Wings Lord Snotzax Legs.png|Lord Snotzax Legs Lord Snotzax Boots.png|Lord Snotzax Boots Cannon of Doom.png|Cannon of Doom Atomic Suckulator.png|Atomic Suckulator Upright Atomic Suckulator.png|Upright Atomic Suckulator Bagless Atomic Suckulator.png|Bagless Atomic Suckulator Convertible Atomic Suckulator.png|Convertible Atomic Suckulator Propelled Atomic Suckulator.png|Propelled Atomic Suckulator Game overview pod2.png|Wilt, along with other characters Wilt Fusion.png|Fusion Wilt NanoWilt.png|Wilt's Nano Icon (Retro) NanoWiltOG.png|Wilt's Nano Icon (OG Game) WiltA.png|Message Box Icon 6462.png|Original In-game model Trivia *Wilt was the second original Blastons Nano players got in the game, while the first was Buttercup. *On November 22nd, 2019, he was given a new model and new animations in the FusionFall Retro Beta v3.0 Patch. He was also moved to the front to the Cul-de-Sac so he could hold the door open for people who want to enter and exit the cardboard fortress (this is a reference to the episode "Store Wars", where Wilt ends up holding a door open for nearly the entire episode so as not to be rude to those who want to go through it). *He is voiced by Phil LaMarr, who also voiced Dracula and Samurai Jack. Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Nanos Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends NPCs